ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Animo Anger
This is the 23rd episode of Dan 10. Summary Animo recalls a time a few days after the Highbreed war about when Animo is defeated by Dan and his friends. Plot The episode starts off with Animo in a plumber cell sitting on his bed looking at his stuffed animals. Animo: My plan won't fail this time! To cause people to mutate into insects, won't fail like it did last time! Animo, imitating a stuffed animal's voice: What happened last time that the genius Dr. Animo was so cleverly outsmarted and defeated? Animo: I will tell you Dan, Jay 10, and their friends! It all started a few days after the Highbreed war...... The screen begins to become squiggly and it shows the flashback. Jay is sitting in his backyard playing with rolly pollies making them roll up. Jay: Hah! This is more fun than last time I played with ants! Marina who's reading her magazine not even looking up from her magazine: You play with bugs? Jay: Uh huh! All the time! (He flicks one causing it to roll up.) Marina: That is so mean Jay! Then an explosion is head from Dan's garage. Marina throws her magazine and Jay gets up transforming into Articguana and they rush into the garage. Marina's fist in a mana orb. Articguana: What happened cool kids? Dan and Chris emerge from the smoke and then fistpump. Articguana, rubbing his head: Did I miss something cool kids? Chris: Just trying out an atomic serum formula. Dan: AND IT WAS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marina rubs her head in annoyance. Marina: YOU MADE ME STOP READING MY MAGAZINE FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Articguana: Yeah! (Articguana reverts.) Now time to go back to by rolly pollies. Jay walks over and sees his rolly pollies are gone. Marina continuing reading her magazine. Jay: Aww man the bugs are gone! Then he sees Rolly Pollies at a giant size rolling towards them. Jay: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! (Marina raises a mana shield protecting them from the bash.) Dan and Chris runs out. Dan: What's going on? Chris: Giant mutant bug things!!!!!!!! (Chris absorbs concrete creating a mace hand. He slams his arm into one knocking it back. Dan then transforms into Humungousaur.) Humungousaur: HUMUNGOUSAUR!!!!!!!!!!!! (He runs over and picks a bug up and tosses it to the side then he increases size deadlocking with a rolling one. Humungousaur roars creating a shockwave causing the rolly polly to uncurl being defeated the others retreat. Humungousaur decreases size and reverts.) Weird. (Dan gets a call on his cell.) It's CC! CC what's up! Now! Okay, Okay! Wait there will be there in a second. (He hangs up.) CC needs us! (He slaps down the Omnitrix transforming into Crashhopper and jumps off.) WHOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marina flies off. Jay transforming into Heatblast and flies off on fire. Chris standing alone. Chris: Hey you forgot I can't fly!!!!! End Scene At CC's house. Danm: CC you home!!!! Chris absorbs the wood off the door and breaks it down. CC is seen in the living room unconcious. Marina: CC!!!!!!!! They wake him up. CC: Owwwwwwww!!!!!!!! Dan: You okay man? CC: Yeah all that happened was I was playing chess with my little brother, then all of the sudden. He and my parents transformed into mutant bugs attacked me and flew off. Probably to Animo. Dan: That makes sense! C'mon. Jay: Where are we going? Dan: Where Animo is at Plumber's HQ! The team arrives at Jim's Plumbing. They arrive in the bathroom and flush the toilet causing them to be transported down to Plumber's HQ seeing everything ripped apart and Jim is on the floor. Jay: Grandpa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They run over Jim waking up. Jim: Dan, Jay? Animo attacked except with bugs and every plumber besides me was transformed into a bug! Chris squashing a fly: We noticed! Marina: Is he still in the base? Jim: Yes, where else will he gain acces to the satellites to transform every human and animal on Earth into his insecto army! The team nods and runs off. We see Animo in then control room of the facility Animo is on a chair and slams his fist into a button. The team is running through the corridors. Jay: What do you think Animo wants with an insecto army? CC: Duh! Animo. Insects. Probably the usual wants to rule the Earth or something. I can't believe he was the 8th grade science teacher luckily he got fired before you guys had him! Then two giant centipedes intertwined appear. End Scene Two giant intertwined centipedes appear firing acid spit at them the team sepearates and ducks down in between two walls. Dan: Let's fight spit with Spitter! (His body becomes muscular and his head becomes petals. Thorns appear on his shoulders and his feet grow and become more root like. His body becomes wrapped with vines.) Swampfire? Aww man! Let's hope its spit is flammable! (He runs out and fires a fire stream that causes an explosion everyone ducking down.) Hah! Luck's on our side! Jay: Hey save some action for the Jayster! (He transforms into Eatle.) Eatle! Time to swallow some centipedes! (He charges foward but is lashed with its body knocking him back.) Grrr! (He sees the debris and eats it.) Swampfire is firing flameballs while jumping over quick lashes. As Swampfire lands he is whipped into the wall. Eatle then fires a laser dissected it then Swampfire throws seeds creating plants that rip its remaints to pieces. Swampfire: Gross....................but awesome! (He and Eatle revert.) The team are running down the corridor when they see Animo on a screen. Chris: ANIMO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Animo, mocking: Hi! Dan: What do you want! Animo: You probably think I want my insect army to rule the world! Well your're WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!! I will use my insect army to scare and rule any remaining humans, then I will steal the DNA beam and mutate every human's DNA and after I would be able to use the Omnitrix to absorb the insect DNA and then I will go to different planets and absorb the mutant alien DNA. THEN I WILL RULE THE UNIVERSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Marina: We actually were very close. Chris then smashes the screen with a metal mace. Chris: He had it coming to him. Then two rolly pollies appear in a fork. Dan: Friends of yours? CC: We gotta run!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dan, Marina and CC go one way, while Jay and Chris another. The pollies split to capture the team. CC: Is it still behind us? (CC sees that it's actually catcing up. CC begins to run faster.) IT'S GAINING!!!!!! Dan tries to activate the Omnitrix but it needs to recharge. CC fires a fire arrow that wraps around a hanger then he grabs the two and reels them up causing ther polly to pass them. CC then swings around knocking the rolly polly back then Dan transforms into Spitter and launches slime repeling it and causing it to slip. Finally Marina creates a mana platform causing Spitter to roll down and then he drenches it in slime causing it to explode. Spitter: I call that teamwork! Oh yeah I forgot to say my name...SPITTER!!!!!!!!!! (Spitter then reverts. Then Dan transforms into Ball Weevil.) Ball Weevil Peh! (Ball Weevil spits out a plasma ball and rolls on it.) Climb on! (Ball Weevil spits a plasma rope.) Climb on! (The two climb onto the ball.) As they roll around a giant cricket hops towards them at a fast rate. Ball Weevil stops his ball and rolls it the other way. Ball Weevil: We're in trouble!!!!!!!!!!! Marina fires a mana disk but the cricket dodges it. CC fires a series of flaming arrows but it dodges it. Ball Weevil: I have an idea! (He rolls the plasma ball towards the cricket the two about to intercept.) CC and Marina: DAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ball Weevil then spits plasma at the floor a feet feet away from the cricket who hops in the air and becomes stuck in the plasma being unable to hop. Ball Weevil: Now Marina form a shield around us! (Marina creates a mana sphere around them then the plasma explodes destroying the cricket. Marina lowers the sphere.) Now time for the wall! (He rolls the plasma ball into the wall causing an explosion making a way to the control room. Ball Weevil reverts.) Let's go! Dan, CC and Marina run off to the control room. End Scene Jay and Chris are running for the lives. Jay then slips but Chris helps him up they stop. Chris: Great it's a dead end! Jay looks down at the Omnitrix: I have an idea! The roll polly is rolling towards them then stops not seeing them gone. Then suddenly Rath falls from the ground and tosses the rolly polly into the wall and smashes it to nothing. Rath roars. Rath: Lemme tell ya somethin' ROLLY POLLY THAT I PLAY WITH BUT AM REGRUDINGLY REGRETTING TO PLAY WITH!!!!! You try to smash Rath after Jay tries to make you curl up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris: Come on!!!!!! (Chris breaks through the wall revealing the control room. The team meets up.) Dan: Give up Animo! You lost! Animo: No I only have begun! (Giant fire ants appear crawling towards them. They start breathing fire.) Dan: Fire Ants? Really. Time to fight fire with Swampfire! (He transforms into Ball Weevil.) Ball Weevil what is up with him today? Okay! (Ball Weevil spits a plasma ball that he kicks towards the ants that fires fireballs that goes through the plasma ball being put out because of its density. Then the ants explode a lot of them destroy but some survived the explosion.) Heh heh! Not what I expected JAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rath, punching an ant: Lemme tell ya something my brother who's a plasma spittin' bug who is blowing up ants!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DON'T TELL THE RATH WHAT TO DOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! (The ant fires a fireball. Then Rath provoked destroys it.) Ball Weevil: I just wanted you to help me! (He spits a plasma ball and kicks it making contact with an ant but it survives the blow.) Man. Rath jumps down in front and is punching his way towards Animo destroying each ant that comes his way then the last one fires a fireball at him causing him to fall and revert. Ball Weevil: Oooo!! (He creates a powerful giant plasma ball that is rolling towards both Jay and the last ant. Jay up against the ball trying to stop it.) Jay: Ahhh!!!! (He pushes the Omnitrix accidentally towards the plasma ball transforming into Eatle and Ball Weevil's plasma ball explodes causing him to revert.) Eatle! Sorry Dan! It was an accident! Eatle eats the rubble off the ground and fires a laser destroying it. Marina fires mana disks flying at Animo who calls in Rhino Beetles that destroy them and all charging at Eatle overpowering him. Eatle throws them off and then more dog-pile on him. Eatle uppercuts them off him but then they keep overpowering him. Chris in his metal coating charging towards them and throwing a few off Eatle. Then two of them counter-attack by tackling Chris who fails to throw them off. Then a laser beam rips through the beetles destroying them, Eatle standing up tiredly. Ealte: Man that took a lot out of me! Chris: A little help! (Chris throws one off but more come at him.) Eatle: Too tired!!!!!!!!!! (He reverts.) Marina: I can help! (Marina forms a sphere around the three and picks them off Chris. Then CC fires an arrow that penetrates the sphere and burns all three of the beetles.) Nice! (The two highfive.) CC: Who's next?! Animo pushes a button causing over 50 rhino beetles to appear: There is more where those come from! (Animo cackles.) Dan: Anyone but Ball Weevil! (He transforms into Ball Weevil.) You know what Omnitrix I give up on you!!!!!!! (Ball Weevil creates a giant plasma ball and rolls in until it is as a big as the room. Then rolls it destroying all of the beetles at once.) Phew! Animo creates more. Ball Weevil: OHHHH! COME ON!!!!!! Chris tears through them in a metal coating with a mace hand but one tackles him. Chris: Off!! Marina fires mana beams that take out a few then more dog pile her. She counter attacks with a mana shield causing them to tackle the shield. CC then sees a machine that resembles a tower. CC smiles. Ball Weevil rolls more plasma ball that take out more but more are being replicated. Ball Weevil groans and is tackled into the wall he creates a ball that throws one off of him causing that beetle to be in the plasma ball. The plasma ball is tackled back at Ball Weevil that causes him to revert unconcious. Jay is unconcious, Chris is being tackled by beetles struggling in the process and CC is no where to be found. Marina fires a mana beam that destroys one but then one shatters the shield and all of the beetles dogpile onto her. Animo: I WON!!!!!!! (cackles) Voice: Not yet Animo! Animo sees CC on top of the machine. Animo: NOOOOOO!!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! CC smiles devilishly and jumps into the air and fires a white flaming arrow that tears through the machine destroying it. Animo: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Every bug is reverted to normal size, every human who was an insect is reverted and DNA streams hits the Omnitrixes unlocking two new aliens for Dan and three new aliens for Jay.) Dan then wakes up: Come on Omnitrix anybody but one of my insectoid guys! (He transforms into Crashhopper.) Okay I actually can make this work!!!! CRASHOPPER IS READY TO TAKE OFF!!!!!!!!! *Chrips* (Crashhopper leaps to the ceiling and bounces towards Animo who is running for his life. Crashhopper bashes Animo to the ground knocking him out unconcious. Crashhopper reverts and gives a thumbs up to CC.) Nice shot! Animo groans. Flashback ends. Animo: Ever since then......I've been stuck in this STUPID CELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Animo wails.) Dan, Jay, Chris, CC and Marina all look into Animo's cell and laugh hysterically. This is the end of the 23rd episode of Dan 10, Hope you enjoyed it :D Characters Dan Tennyson (Past, Present cameo) Jay Tennyson (Past, Present cameo) Chris Levin (Past, Present cameo) CC Takaishi (Past, Present cameo) Marina Tealiton (Past, Present cameo) Jim Tennyson (Past) CC's little brother (mentioned) Villains Dr. Animo (Past and Present, main villain of this episode) Insect minions *Rolly Pollies *Firebreathing Ants *Intertwining Centipedes *Rhino Beetles *Cricket Aliens Used By Dan Humungousaur Crashhopper (2x, 1rst time was cameo) Swampfire (Accidental transformation, selected alien was Spitter) Spitter Ball Weevil (3x) Aliens Used By Jay Articguana Heatblast (cameo) Eatle (2x) Rath Aliens Unlocked By Dan Stinkfly Eatle Aliens Unlocked By Jay Stinkfly Crashhopper Ball Weevil Trivia *This is the first flashback episode *Animo tells the episode and knows about the Highbreed war *The flashback took place a few days after the Highbreed war and a few days before Vilgax's return *Dan and Jay unlock all of the insect aliens have been unlocked for Dan and Jay *The present was a few days after the return of Vilgax *This is the team's first cameo appearance this is only in the present of this episode *It is revealed that Jay plays with insects all the time *It is revealed that CC has a little brother that he plays chess with a lot *It is also revealed that Dan and Chris work on different serums everyday